


Your embrace

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “What I really want is for Buck to fall asleep slumped against Eddie’s shoulder on the firehouse couch while the team takes pictures to tease them with later, I don’t think that is too much to ask”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 296





	Your embrace

It’s been a rough call when Eddie thinks back to one hour ago. They’ve been called to a car accident in the woods near Buddley-River. A drunk driver had lost control of his car and crashed it into the near trees. Unfortunately, the trees didn’t stop his drive and the car ended up halfway in the nearby river.

Additionally, it’s been raining all day. So when the team made their way back an hour ago, Eddie felt drenched from head to toe, mud clinging everywhere and his body screaming for a shower. His colleagues weren’t far off and Buck almost fell asleep in the truck on their way home, so Eddie had to shake him a couple of times.

Now though, he’s finally resting on the couch in their chill-out area. The hot coffee in his hands feels good and he’s snuggled up under a blanket. Buck’s sitting next to him, his coffee already gone and the empty mug sitting on the table. The other man's legs are up, resting on the couch and he’s wrapped a blanket around him tightly. Eddie still can see waterdrops in his hair from the shower.

The older man turns the TV on and changes the channel to one of the documentary ones, he knows Buck likes to watch to get his mind off things and Eddie actually started to like it too. Buck just grunts in response when he sees a reporter talking about how thunderstorms form.

Eddie can hear his other colleagues moving around in the kitchen, probably getting a snack. Hen’s sorting the medical interior in the ambulance.

Buck and him are watching the documentary for a while when Eddie feels his eyes slip shut. He blinks them back open quickly though when he feels a sudden pressure on his right shoulder. He looks over and sees one tired firefighter head slumped against his shoulder. Bucks' eyes are closed and his long eyelashes are softly resting against his cheek. His wet curls are jumping off his head, in all directions. There’s tiny snores coming out of his mouth and Eddie can feel his breath on his skin. He can feel the rhythmic breathing movements of Buck's chest on his side and it’s actually calming.

Eddie thinks about waking his friend and sending him over to the bunks room, so he can get some proper sleep, but Buck looks actually comfortable resting against him and Eddie’s not against feeling Bucks warm body pressed against his since he still feels a bit cold. He shuffles himself a bit lower on the couch, carefully to now wake Buck, so his head can rest against the couch. He looks back at the TV and tries to follow the documentary but a couple of minutes later his eyes grow heavy again. Bucks soft breathing and the quiet noises of the television lulls him to sleep, in the end.

Eddie feels warm and heavy when he suddenly hears noises in front of him. He blinks his eyes open in confusion and looks straight into a phone held in front of his face.

“What … huh?“

He opens his eyes fully now and shakes the tiredness and fog away.

“Aren’t you two adorable? I’m so gonna post this on insta.“

Chimney' head appears behind the phone. He’s laughing loudly and turns the phone around so Eddie can see the picture he just took. It’s obviously him and a in his sleep drooling Buck, resting against his shoulder. Eddie moves his head over and his friend is still resting against his side. Buck seems to have heard them talking though and starts to mumble incoherent things.

Chim giggles again and waves his phone around in the air.

“Yes, I’m so gonna post this. Buck’s not gonna hear the end of this.“

The other man runs off to the garage to proudly show the picture to Hen, who’s laughing with him.

Buck startles and his eyes open in a small slit, not really seeing anything.

“Waaa? Time’s it?“

Eddie gently pats on Buck's head and brushes his curls off of his forehead.

“Go back to sleep Buck. It’s ok. You can rest a bit more.“

Buck tiredly licks at his lips and presses himself even more against Eddie. His hand‘s falling out off his blanket tent and finds rest on Eddie's thigh. The older man chuckles because it’s actually adorable to see Buck so sleep drunken.

Eddie puts his hand over the other man's and gently rubs his thumb over his knuckles. He actually could use a little bit more sleep too, so he closes his eyes and after a couple of minutes his head falls over on top of Bucks, but he doesn’t really notice because he’s having one of the best naps he’s ever had.

Feeling warm and safe with Buck.


End file.
